


Strung Together

by murmured



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (tbh idk what to tag because it's mainly unfinished and unwritten but i'll update the tags as i go), Elements of Soulmates, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmured/pseuds/murmured
Summary: Tangled up in a world she didn't know existed beyond stories, April Lee finds herself tied to the weird goings on in Beacon Hills and sewn into newfound friendships. And of course strung together with Stiles Stilinski.This is a WIP and will be updated infrequently!
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Starting Off With A Crush... Sorry, Crash

The wind whistled through the dense woods. Heavy footsteps caused the critters to crawl away, burying themselves under dirty leaves. She left a trail few could follow and the leaves sprang back up as her feet leave the ground step after step. And she left this trail as she followed another, the imprints of a large creature created the path she followed. Suddenly her ears perked up at a low snarl, a distant growl. She froze and turned her head to the sound. A pair of eyes glowed in the shadows, burning red in contrast to the darkness. A shrill scream echoed through the woods as the mysterious beast pounced on her.

Her heart dropped as the screen turned black and the credits rolled. April stared at the screen with her mouth agape. What a disappointing ending to an otherwise thrilling film. But in an attempt to not to dwell on the disappointment, April closed her laptop and shifted in her position on the couch for the first time in two hours. The light flicked on behind her as her older brother, Casper, walked into the room.  
“What are you watching?” He asked, arms propping him up as he leaned against the back of the couch. April looked up from her lap as she replied with the title of the movie. “Huh, never heard of it.” Casper said, walking away into the kitchen. “Did you want to order food? Dad got called into town.  
“Yeah, sure.” She replied with a sigh. “What were state police called in for?” April asked, mainly to herself but Casper caught it as he flicked through the fliers on the kitchen counter, searching for the pizza place.  
“Dunno, he didn't say.” Casper said, catching her tone of worry. April did lots of that, and having had spent almost sixteen years together, Casper knew she often needed reassurance. "Don't worry, it’s not as if Beacon Hills is a dangerous place.”

There wasn’t much happening around the town, it was rather quiet, rather boring. Proven further by the fact she was sat at home almost every night this week watching one science fiction thriller after another. It was shocking the video store even had movies she hadn’t seen yet. April hummed, agreeing with her brother. He was right, or had been right. Up until now.

As the two siblings were sat at home, somewhere in the woods, their father was searching for a dead body. His left hand held up a flashlight, like a spotlight in the dark dense forest, while his right hand rested steady on his gun. His fellow officers were doing the same, an uneasy feeling resting in their stomachs. This was the first time most of them had come across anything like this. Hell, just yesterday they’d been complaining about how the most frequent calls in town were noise complaints. But when presented with this, they would be praying for mundane calls. Heavy boots walked the forest, searching for this poor young woman’s body. Some officers tried not to let their minds wander off to the worst case scenario. Others avoided the mental imagery of a dead body laying lonely amongst the twigs, leaves and rocks. Or in this case, half of one.

The doorbell rings back at home, April called out a loud “Coming!” as she rushed to the door. She payed and tipped the pizza boy and hurried into the kitchen, flipping open the box and greedily grabbing for a slice. Casper who had wandered off then wandered back into the kitchen. April motioned at the pizza and Casper quickly grabbed a slice for himself, sitting on a stool beside the counter.  
“Buddha does not approve of your gluttony.” Casper said, mouth full of pizza.  
“Bet he’s not a fan of yours either.” April responded after taking a gulp of a soda she grabbed from the fridge. She pointed to the can. “Did you want one?” Casper shook his head. Suddenly they heard the door open, and their father soon walked in to the kitchen. Instead of his usual smile, his forehead was wrinkled and his shoulders were tight.  
“Which one of you left the door unlocked?” He asked. He shrugged his jacket off and tossed it onto the couch behind him. April raised her hand admitting it had been her, in a moment of forgetfulness. He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder before taking a slice of pizza for himself, comfort food.  
“Is everything okay?” Casper asked, a worried look on his face that he shared with his sister. Their father was quiet for a second before responding.  
“Tonight we got a call, two joggers found a body.” April and Casper didn’t know how to respond. “So I want you two to be careful, extra careful.” The two nodded at their father, still processing the information. He began walking off, in hopes of catching a shower before bed.  
“Wait, dad,” April started. “Did they… did you find the body?” she said, her words fading in volume as she reached the last word. His two children’s eyes were focused on their father, waiting for his response. He shook his head before walking away, their eyes dropped from where their father had been standing as their tense demeanours changed into something confused between relief and dread.

The next morning April rolled out of bed, tired as if she hadn’t slept a wink. Her sleep had been disrupted by the confusing images of a disjointed dream. This wasn’t a strange occurrence for her but it had been a while since she’d had such a fitful night’s sleep. She glanced at the time and there was too little of it. She dragged herself into the bathroom, feeling wide awake once the cold water shocked her out of the tired state she had woken up in. A short yelp bounced off the white tiles and echoed through the bathroom before she adjusted the water temperature. She rushed through her shower routine and, much to her displeasure, jumped out soon after getting in. After wrapping a towel around her body, she looked at the fogged mirror and wiped it for clarity. She looked at herself, at the dark rings under her eyes. She threw her head back and let out a frustrated breath. No time to dwell on it. She twisted a towel around her hair and rushed into her room and into her clothes. Not thinking too hard, she zipped up her jeans, pulled on her top and a large sweater. Rummaging through her drawers, she searched for one pair of matched socks. No time to waste she gave up and grabbed mismatched socks, and rushed down the stairs with her bag swung over one shoulder.

“You need a ride?” Casper asked, observing his frantic sister as she pulled foods from all sides of the kitchen and shoved them into her bag. April shook her head, knowing he’d be too slow. Casper laughed. “Okay.” He sang. “Just don’t complain when you’re lat-” April waved her brother off and rushed out the door before he could even finish. She pulled her bike out of the garage and pedalled as fast as she could without being careless. Around the corner, down the hill, left on Kilroy, and down Smith. And there it was, Beacon Hills High School.

April slowed down at the sight of students still standing around outside the front of the school. She had made it on time. She pedalled toward the target destination; the bike rack, and caught the glimpse of a short cut between two cars. She moved ahead, checking for more cars pulling into the parking lot, listening for them too before picking up speed to ride through the gap. But a car door swung open abruptly, and before she could steer away, April and her bike crashed into it, slamming it shut as she fell off the bike, helmet clad head hitting the ground before she could break the fall.


	2. Apple of My Eye

April groaned as she tried to push herself up off the ground, eyes squinting shut. The car door she had hit was opened again but with caution before a lean boy with buzzed off hair jumped out of the boxy blue car. She wasn’t sure of what he was saying, vision spinning as he spoke at a speed that made his words feel overwhelming. But she knew it was all from a place of worry and concern, she didn’t have to know the exact words to feel the emotion. From there it was in and out, she could feel she was being lifted up and carried. Then she knew she was lying down. She heard things here and there, but it was unclear. After a short time, her head on its side, April slowly opened her eyes to see the same boy from before. His knee was bouncing as he sat there, looking over to her every so often, but having to double-take once he realised she’d opened her eyes. A look of relief washed over his face.

“Stiles?” She managed to groan out, bringing a hand to her aching head. How it came that she was lying in the nurse’s office wasn’t being pieced together in her head. Stiles watched her confused face, her line of sight drifting out the window to the parking lot, then to the rip in her jeans and her helmet sat on the table beside the bed.  
“Are you okay?” He said hastily, suddenly animated and on the edge of his seat. “I hit you with my car door, or maybe you hit my car door? Then you hit your head and I brought you here.” He explained quickly, speaking like a whirlwind to a girl who was still mildly dizzy from the collision. Her eyebrows knit themselves together. But all the little bits and pieces were all making sense. How Stiles Stilinski managed to carry her here was the only thing she found confusing now.  
“Oh.” Was all she managed before the door was pushed open and closed, taking their attention away from each other. The nurse stepped in with a smile that dropped once she saw the boy she’d been trying to get rid of for the past hour.  
“Last time I checked you weren’t hurt, Mr. Stilinski.” She said, crossing her hands over her chest as she glared at him.  
“But I was. It was the uh- adrenaline before, but the ache? It’s really starting kick in.” Stiles said confidently, nodding through his claim, as if to convince her it was true.  
“Where’s the ache?”  
“My ribs.” He claimed, while rubbing his forehead enacting pain. April rolled her eyes as she let out a quiet chuckle. The nurse was less than amused and rolled her eyes without a laugh, dropping her arms to her side.  
“Right, well,” she started, looking over to April. “if you’re feeling better, you can go. But any ringing in the ears, nausea or blurred vision; come back.” April nodded, lifting herself off the bed as the nurse busied herself elsewhere. Stiles jumped out of his seat offering an arm to steady her but she was fine, so he picked up her bag with his and handed it to her. She smiled as a silent ‘thank you’. The two walked out of the nurse’s office and into the hallway. April stood there, trying to figure out where she should go next, as it seemed she’d missed homeroom and first day orientation. She groaned and brought her hand to her face.

“I missed orientation?” she asked, without much hope in being proven wrong.  
“You did, but I picked this up for you.” He said, shuffling through his backpack, fingers flicking through the books and loose sheets of paper before pulling out a few sheets of paper and holding it out to her. They were creased and crumpled and she just looked at them. “Sorry about that.”  
“No, it’s fine. Thanks for grabbing them for me.” She said, straightening them out before looking down at the timetable. “How many classes we got together this time, Stiles?” she asked, smiling up at him. She recalled last semesters surprise of sharing every single class together, and only realising once he’d pointed it out. It was nearing the winter holidays and they’d been put into groups of four, for an assignment with the purpose to pass time. They chatted and made small talk through the assignment, getting to know each other better. Turned out they both played Realm of Rifts. But for some reason after that they didn’t talk much, despite getting along well.  
“A few.” He said nonchalantly, pretending he hadn’t already compared his timetable with hers, like he didn’t know which classes he’d be seeing her in. “Hope you don’t get sick of me.” He joked, an uncertain air to his words. April laughed.  
“As long as I don’t get hit with your car door again, we should be okay.” She joked back. She looked down to her schedule and then at the watch strapped to her wrist. “Better get going. Do you have Geography?” Stiles shook his head, he had English. She exaggerated a frown before it turned back into a smile. She waved him goodbye as she walked backwards down the hallway, before spinning and walking off and Stiles watched as April disappeared into the hallways.

The rest of the day had been uneventful. Luckily, April was concussion-free and got through the day as she usually did. She had also managed to track down her friend Opal, who was more than excited to see her, after being away all summer long. The two were a weird match. Opal was an interesting girl, hands riddled with rings, wrists bounded in bracelets, but still managed to not let all her eclectic styles choices drown out her beauty. Opal’s bright personality was the real star though. Some found it a little overwhelming, but Opal would bury her friends in love and shower them with support. There wasn’t a bad bone in her body. Or at least that was how April saw her.

The two walked down the hallway and out to the tables beside the field, chatting about their summer over lunch. Opal had just finished explaining how she managed to convince her mum to let her drive the car down the highway despite not having her license as April’s eyes wandered off to the field, catching a glimpse of the lacrosse try-outs. Opal’s eyes found what April was looking at, looking back at April confused.  
“Since when did you like lacrosse?” She asked, taking a bite out of the sandwich she had pulled from her bag. April pulled her eyes from the field and rummaged through her bag for the apple she had been craving all period. April just shrugged. A certain boy she’d been caught up with that morning happened to have been carrying a lacrosse stick the last time she saw him, and, so she guessed, her subconscious mind was searching for him. Why, she wasn’t too sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a story that I started a few months ago when I rewatched Teen Wolf and! Surprise! Wound up falling in love with Stiles all over again! Please remember this is a WIP and I suck at frequent updates! Sorry in advance.


End file.
